Question: $ -\dfrac{92}{50} + 180\% - \dfrac{3}{4} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{92}{50} = -1.84$ $ 180\% = \dfrac{180}{100} = 1.8 $ $ -\dfrac{3}{4} = -0.75$ Now we have: $ -1.84 + 1.8 - 0.75 = {?} $ $ -1.84 + 1.8 - 0.75 = -0.79 $